


One Day

by parkersharthook



Series: bunches o' hevie [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hevie - Freeform, Hidden Relationships, babies are stuck on the isle :((, eviarry, evil queen mentioned, they just want to be able to love in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: Harry dreams about where he could be with his princess.-or-Harry and Evie just want to be able to cuddle and kiss without having to worry about the repercussions of the both the isle and their parents.
Relationships: Evie/Harry Hook
Series: bunches o' hevie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744663
Kudos: 32





	One Day

“well well well.” His accent was thick as his metal hook trailed over her chin, “what is th’ princess doin’ on our turf?”

“Don’t touch her!” Jay called from behind, his arms being held tight by some of Uma’s crew.

Harry smirked, “dinnae worry yerself thief. Ah willnae do anythin’ to yer precious Evie.” Evie could hear the anger laced in his voice despite the fact that he hid it well. She knew him better than that.

“What do you want Harry?” Evie fought the smile that threatened to show. He leaned in close, growling into her ear.

It wasn’t unusual for Harry to invade others’ personal space so while Jay saw this move as threatening and dangerous, Evie found shivers running down her spine. “Ye ken whit ah want.”

“Get away from her!” Jay yelled again and fought against the grip of the pirate crew but ultimately was stuck in his place.

Harry tsked and pushed Evie’s chin up with his hook, “Wa dinnae ye gettae away frae us, insteid? Huh? Me an’ Evie coods hae a private gab.” he closed his jaw sharply.

Jay growled, “In your dreams hook!”

Harry’s eyebrow quirked up, “yer not wrong.”

Evie scoffed and jutted out her hip, wishing she could land a hand on it to strike her power pose. But Gil’s strong hands around her wrists kept them restrained. “Just let us go hook. You got your precious necklace back.”

Harry spun the long chain around his finger, the small gem that was attached glinted in the sunlight beautifully. “Ye right. Ah did get mah necklace but ah haven’t gotten mah treasure.”

“Harry!” Uma stood a few paces back, an annoyed scowl on her lips. “Let them go, we’ve got more important things to attend to.” She glanced over at Jay and looked him up and down with a smirk, “not that you two aren’t my favorite people ever.”

Harry growled lowly before waving to the crew members, signaling for them to let the two other villains go. Jay yanked his arms out of the grasp while Evie just pulled her wrists back to her body.

“This isnae over, blue.” Harry snapped as he stalked away towards his captain, the other crew members following closely behind.

Evie wiggled her fingers at the pirate captain mockingly, “I’ll hold you to that!” She let out a humorless giggle and whipped around, her azure hair flowing behind her. Her heels clicked on the stone street as she walked over to Jay who was still frowning.

“What were you doing on Uma’s grounds? By yourself no less? You know how dangerous it is.”

Evie scowled slightly, “I can take care of myself thank you very much. But for your information I was getting something back that belonged to me.” Evie scoffed, “Too bad Gil was there. Didn’t even see him until he grabbed me.”

“You’re lucky I followed you. How did you even know that your necklace was in Hook’s shop?”

Evie rolled her eyes as she fell into step with Jay, “who do you think stole it from me?”

Jay spun back around towards the ship with a deep scowl etched on his face, “I’m going to kill that bastard.”

Evie grabbed his arm with a huff and pulled him back towards their turf, “he’s not worth it Jay. Plus, I stole it from him first.”

Jay’s eyes bulged. Of course he knew Evie stole, everyone did. But the fact that she took something from one of the most feared people on the Isle and seemed so nonchalant about it surprised him. “You stole a necklace from him?”

Evie nodded, “yes Jay keep up.” The walked for a few moments in silence before Jay noticed Evie rubbing her wrists.

“Did Gil hurt you?”

Evie quickly stopped rubbing her wrists and shook her head. “No, just my skin is a little irritated.”

“I’ll kill them if you want me to.”

Evie’s gaze soften, “Thank you Jay but seriously don’t worry about. I wouldn’t want to lose one of my best friends over a stupid necklace.” Jay nodded at her as they slowly made their way back to their hangout. Evie smirked inwardly to herself, plus…she knew how to get it back.

~.~

“ah believe this is yers.” his deep voice should’ve startled Evie but she was used to it popping up randomly in her range of hearing. Evie smiled to herself as she fixed the bun she put her hair in. She turned on her heel and walked over to the window sill where Harry sat casually. His hand was extended, the necklace hanging off of his metal hook that sat completely still in the air. Evie lifted it off the hook carefully and held it delicately in her hands. Harry set his hook down and took it from her hands, unclasping it swiftly. Evie turned around and pulled her blue hair off the back of her neck and over her shoulder. Harry placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it, his calloused fingers ghosting over her pale skin.

He moved his hands towards her hips and placed a light kiss on her shoulder before spinning her around in his arms. Harry shifted slightly, sitting lower on the sill and pulling Evie between his legs. She snaked her arms around his neck and toyed with the curls at the nape of his neck.

“It looks gorgeous on ye. But that probably has more to do with ye than th’ necklace.”

Evie smirked, “why thank you Hook.” She stalled for a moment before whispering, “I thought you said you were gonna tell Uma and Gil about us.”

Harry hesitated slightly, the guilt weighing heavy on his chest. “Ah did. Gil apologized as soon as he let ye go, his strength gets away from him sometimes.”

Evie shook her head, “I’m not upset about that. But why did he make a big deal in the first place?”

“there was another crew member with him. As stupid as Gil may seem to be, he is a bonnie clever fella. He knew that if he treated ye as anythin’ other than an enemy, they would get suspicious.” Harry pressed a light kiss to her lips, “ah was plannin’ on givin’ ye that necklace anyways. Didn’t think ye would try to knick it from me.”

Evie giggled and lightly smacked his chest, “shut up. I was not trying to steal it. I was simply admiring it while I waited for my boyfriend who called me down to his shop in the first place.”

Harry rolled his eyes lovingly, “Ah ken ah ken… this is all mah fault.”

“Plus, you really think that I would get caught if I was trying to steal something?”

Harry shrugged, “ah dinnae kin. ah caught ye tryin’ to knick mah heart.” A large grin split his lips causing Evie to laugh.

She shook her head with a fond look in her eyes, “that was the worst thing I have ever heard you say to me, Hook.”

“what?! that was amazin’.”

“Wayyy too cheesy.”

“are ye sayin ye dinnae like mah cheesy charm?” he moved his lips closer to her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her body. “would ye rather ah be rough?” he moved his hand downed to her butt and squeezed the flesh slightly.

Evie let out a small yelp before quickly covering her mouth and whipping her head towards her door, sensing for any signs that she woke her mother. After a few tense moments of silence harry pressed his lips to Evie’s neck making her moan quietly.

Harry stood up quickly and pulled her into his arms, resting his hands beneath her thighs to steady her. Evie immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed their lips back together in a heated kiss. Harry stumbled slightly as he moved to push Evie against a nearby wall, her back arching at the contact. Her hands tangled through his messy hair as he ground into her center. He kissed his way over her jawline down to her neck again and bit the skin lightly. That was gonna leave a mark.

“You, me, bed now.” Evie gasped out. Harry smiled against her skin and expertly maneuvered around her room before placing her on the bed gently.

Harry hovered above her, grinding his clothed member into her core causing Evie to moan loudly. He growled near her ear, “c'mon princess. let me hear ye moan mah name.”

“Can’t.” Evie’s voice came out breathless as she gently pushed him off of her. He frowned as he flopped beside. She shook her head slightly, “we can’t do this here. You know that.” She glanced over to him, “I’m sorry harry.”

He smiled at her, “its okay princess. how about tomorrow, we go to mah place. that way we can have some real fun.” harry pounced on her again, attacking her with tickles and light kisses to her neck. Evie laughed and squirmed away from him before he finally let up and rolled back to her side.  
He started slowly, “ye ken… we coulds tell yer mom about us.”

Evie shook her head quickly, “you better hope my mom doesn’t find out.” She played with a loose thread on her quilt, “she wouldn’t approve and I would be sentenced to castle lockdown. And that’s not to mention what would happen to you and your crew if maleficent found out. Trust me, this is better for everyone involved.”

He nodded and draped his muscular arm over her waist, pulling her slightly closer to him. “one day though.”

Evie shook her head again, “one day we won’t even be in the same vicinity of my mom. One day we’ll be on our own living our life without our parents.”

Harry smiled at her, “one can dream.”

Evie drew random patterns with the tip of her sharp nail on his chest, “I’m a princess. Dreaming is what I’m good at.”

“then dream for th’ both of us, will ye?” Harry asked against her lips. Evie nodded and nestled her head against his chest.

“Stay the night?”

Harry wrapped his other arm around her body, “no place I’d rather go.”

“Goodnight Harry.”

He pressed another light kiss to her head, “goodnight princess.” She sighed contently and closed her eyes, hugging Harry close.

Harry stayed awake for a while, his eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
